Columns used in liquid chromatography typically comprise a tubular body enclosing a packed bed of porous chromatography medium through which a carrier liquid flows, with separation taking place by material collection between the carrier liquid and solid phase of the porous medium. Typically, the medium is enclosed in the column as a packed bed formed by consolidating a suspension of discrete particles, known as slurry that is pumped, poured, or sucked into the column. Consolidation of the slurry into a consolidated packed bed is achieved by compressing the slurry so that it is packed into a volume, which is less than the volume that it would have occupied if it had been allowed to settle under the influence of gravity to form a sedimented bed. The efficiency of subsequent chromatographic separation relies strongly on 1) the liquid distribution and collection system at the fluid inlet and outlet of the packed bed, 2) on the spatial orientation (also know as the packing geometry) of the media particles in the packed bed, and 3) on the compression of the packed bed. If the compression of the packed bed is too low then chromatographic separations performed on that bed suffer from “tailing” and, generally, such insufficiently compressed beds are unstable. If the compression of the packed bed is too high then chromatographic separations performed by the bed suffer from “leading” and such over-compressed beds can affect throughput and binding capacity, and, in general, give much higher operating pressures. If the compression is optimum, then the separation peaks formed during use exhibit much less leading or tailing and are substantially symmetrical. The optimum degree of compression required for a column is determined experimentally for each column size (width or diameter), bed height, and media type.
Prior to any separation process, the bed has to be prepared by starting from the slurry of particles that has to be introduced into the column. The process of bed formation is called ‘the packing procedure’ and a correctly packed bed is a critical factor influencing the performance of a packed bed. One of the primary goals of the packing procedure is to provide a bed, which is compressed by the optimum amount of compression, i.e. the optimum compression factor. The height of the bed which often is user defined when it is optimally compressed is called the target compressed bed height.
Large-scale columns can be prepared by suctioning or injecting into the column a predetermined volume of slurry having a specified concentration of media particles. Once the predetermined volume of slurry has been delivered into the column it needs to be consolidated and compressed. This can be accomplished for example by moving a movable adapter down the longitudinal axis of the column towards the bottom of the column, normally at a constant speed push both liquid and particles towards the bottom of the column. The excess liquid during this procedure is expelled at the column outlet, while the media particles are retained by means of a filter material, a so-called ‘bed support’, with pores too small to allow the media particles to pass through. The packing process is complete once the packed bed has been compressed by the optimum degree of compression. There are alternative ways of packing. For example a flow can be applied to force the particles in the slurry to move towards the outlet of the column instead of moving an adapter downwards. A further alternative is to use spray nozzles spraying in slurry until a packed bed is achieved. The packing process is considered successful if the compressed bed allows for a good and robust chromatographic performance. However, packing such an optimally compressed bed of chromatography media in a chromatography column by manual means is not easy to accomplish in practice due to the fact that the quality of the final packed bed depends to a great extent on the skill of the operator. During filling and subsequent packing of the column, the operator manually selects and adjusts all packing parameters such as valve positions, pump speed, adapter's speed of movement, etc. The operator has to measure the slurry concentration in order to decide how much slurry that should be filled into the column. If the measure of the slurry concentration is not exact (which is often the case because it is hard to measure the slurry concentration exactly) the volume of the slurry filled into the column is not optimal and the consolidated bed will settle at a bed height that was not expected (as calculated from the measured slurry concentration) and hereby the target packing factor can not be achieved at target bed height. Furthermore, the operator also has to judge the point when the adapter starts compressing the bed. This point is used to calculate how much further the adapter must move in order to obtain the required amount of compression. Mistakes in the selection of any of the packing parameters normally lead to an under performing column. Further, in columns equipped with a transparent tube it may be difficult, and in columns equipped with a non-transparent tube such as stainless steel it is impossible, to judge by eye when compression of the bed actually starts and a significant error at this point makes it impossible to obtain an optimally compressed bed.
There is also a risk of damaging the media and the column if the user takes wrong decisions.
The chromatography media slurry is provided to the chromatography column from a slurry tank. The chromatography media is expensive and it would be advantageous if all the slurry present in the tank could be transferred to the column. However, the introduction of air into the column needs to be avoided. Air in the column could adversely affect the chromatography performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for the improved transferring of slurry from the slurry tank to the chromatography column.